User talk:Ainituos
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Persephone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KratosGodofWar (Talk) 15:24, 9 April 2011 RE: Update Parody Category Before you start running away with yourself, take notes. That wasn't a parody, it was a video featuring real gameplay footage. Furthermore, you might want to read our guidelines and policies, because we do not use the Deceased category anymore (which you did), and we are very strict towards spelling and grammatical errors. You might want to brush up on your English. Not to mention I had to check a lot of your edits. Many of them were unnecessary, wrong, had faults in them, or were just... wrong. And always sign your talk page posts using the signature button. Like so --> KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) And again, read the guidelines before you do anything else. And don't create pages if you want to talk about the future of god of war. Create blog posts instead. Everyone else does. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Creating Headers Dude, seriously?! Do you even know how to create headers?? This ---> TRIVIA, is not a header! See that word on the top left that says Normal when you edit a page? If you click on one of those big titles, you'll see it changes in Header 2. That is a header. Like the title above this text, that says Creating Headers. That is a header. Please learn some skills before you ruin everyone else's work. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck You got the balls to stand up to an admin...good luck to you. Hope you don't get any harsh replys. BURN CRONOS BURN 09:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I meant: don't get carried away with yourself. I thought that would have been clear anyway, but I guess I was wrong. And I said that because most of your edits so far have been reverted by either myself, or by Cronusfire. No harsh replies Cronusfire. No need for that yet. As long as he reads the guidelines, and gives us his best, I'm sure things will work out by themselves. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 12:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I didn't even see that rant you posted until just now. Now I see what you're referring too Cronusfire. Ainituous, you should feel honored really, as you're the one who convinced me of using pictures in the guidelines I created. I will be posting them soon (probably tomorrow). As far as your editing goes, I've seen improvement today in relation to yesterday. Just one thing though. See those two options in the text appearance section? The one with the chain, and the broken chain next to it? If you type Kratos, select the word Kratos, and then click the chain, it will create a working link to that page, because there actually is a page called Kratos. Clicking that link directly literally has the search engine look for a page called Kratos. So if you type guidelines, and click the chain, like you did on my page, ... nothing happens. Because there is no page called guidelines. Sometimes you have to search for it. In this case, open Source Mode, in the Controls section, on the far right, and look at the link I inserted here --> guidelines. See the difference? It points to my blog page, not to a page called guidelines. A helpful tip, just so you know. First lesson ended, class dismissed. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 12:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC)